The Pull: Adversaries
by foxgate
Summary: The Master recruits some old friends to help him deal with those that are getting in his way of opening the hellmouth of New Roanoke.
1. Introduction

The following story is episode 4 of a 12 episode serial. If you have not already read the first 3 episodes, you may want to. Also, you may want to read my story BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: PULLING SHADOWS since it is a prequel to THE PULL.  
  
I hope anyone who has been reading (I know for a fact there are 2 of you) have been enjoying the serial so far. With this episode we are 1/3 of the way complete. This episode is important to me because I introduce a character that is important to the mythos of THE PULL. I'll let you readers figure out who. Hopefully you will enjoy this as well as the previous episodes and any future ones. From this point on things start to heat up and I am finding it very entertaining to write. Until next time, throwing salt in your eyes is...well...stupid. 


	2. Teaser

The Master walked towards the new vampire that wished to join his ranks. Packard seemed unafraid of him, which was unlike any of the other vampires he had seen since his resurrection. "And how is it you think you can help me with this...problem?" The Master asked.  
  
"I work for them," Packard answered. "Damien approached me a few weeks ago to be their little spy in the underground."  
  
"You work for them?" The Master sounded unsure. "Why, then, should I trust you?"  
  
Packard laughed. "I knew about your resurrection long before I ever told them about it. In fact, I kept it a secret right up until it was happening."  
  
"So it was you who brought them to my lair?" The Master accused.  
  
Packard shook his head. "No. I don't know how they found that out. I just told him that it was happening."  
  
"And why did you do even that, I wonder?"  
  
"Well," Packard said. "How would it look for them to find out and I never said a word. My cover would be blown."  
  
The Master nodded to Xavier. "And what is your opinion, Xavier?"  
  
"Packard is a lot of things, but I feel he can be trusted, master," Xavier answered.  
  
"So it seems," The Master expressed his agreement. "Well, Packard, why don't you tell me about this Damien Thatcher and his friends."

* * *

Damien looked at his face in the mirror. His nose was still swollen and the bandage across it was uncomfortable as all hell. But at least he could talk somewhat normal now.  
  
"Still hurts?" he heard Montoya say from the doorway. He glanced at her in the mirror.  
  
"I'll get used to it," he told her.  
  
Montoya gave him a soft smile. "Damien, I think I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Just then Network entered the room. "Hey guys," he greeted. "How's the face, Damien?"  
  
"About as good as it looks," Damien answered. "What's up?"  
  
Network shook his head. "Nothing. I hate to say it but I think we might have to wait until The Master makes another move before we can do anything."  
  
"Damn it!" Damien cursed. "I hate being reactive. Maybe Packard can find out something."  
  
"Maybe. But I don't think The Master is going to be a real threat for a while. We might be able to take a breather and actually work up some tactics for the next time we face him."  
  
Damien said, "Paul said he has a tactics program. Run it by him and see what he can come up with." He glanced at Montoya, finally remembering that she wanted to tell him something. "I'm sorry, Montoya. You were saying?"  
  
Montoya shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing important. It'll wait until we stop The Master."

* * *

The woman screamed. She had never seen anything so hideous in her life. She wasn't sure what she was looking at but she knew without a doubt that it had to be a monster. But monsters weren't real, were they?  
  
Even so, what else would you call this thing? It stood an easy six feet tall. It's skin was green. It's face elongated, stretched out like some sort of dragon. Tentacles hanged from its head and arms, and a prehensile tail from its back. It stood on two long legs, and when it opened its mouth, its lips folded back to show two very distinct rows of sharp teeth.  
  
Again the woman screamed. She had no where to run. She was trapped. Oh, why had she thought to walk down this alley? Of all the mistakes to make, why is it always the stupidest one that costs you your life.  
  
"Tiesilead?" a feminine voice said from behind the monster.  
  
The demon turned an saw a young female, obviously a vampire. "What do you want, vampire?" the demon growled. "Can't you see I'm eating?"  
  
The vampire smiled. "An old friend would like to see you again," the female bloodsucker told the demon. "A very old friend."  
  
The demon snorted then turned back to the woman he had cornered. In a flash, his upper body stretched and his mouth opened wide, completely covering the woman's upper torso. With a snap, the demon Tiesilead bit the woman in half and gulped what he had taken down. His body slowly returned to its normal size.

"Alright, vampire," it said, its voice as rough as sandpaper. "Lead the way."


	3. Act One

Montoya walked into her apartment, shut the door, and immediately undressed. She stretched her hands above her hand, working her back muscles, then relaxed, sighing. Without hesitation, the young Puerto Rican woman walked into her bedroom and stood in front of her full body mirror. She ran a hand over her bra, then down to her well-toned stomach.  
  
_I'm wasting here.  
  
...  
  
No comment?  
  
This isn't you.  
  
_Montoya laughed out loud. Oh yeah, this felt good. She felt hot, anxious, she needed to do something, someone.  
  
_Nathan._  
  
Montoya strongly considered it, then shook her head. A bath sounds better, she thought, and walked into the bathroom. She started the water, letting it run over hand until the temperature was just right, then decided to turn the hot water on a bit more. She stood up and finished undressing.  
  
When the tub was full she climbed in, the water scorching, but relaxing at the same time. She audibly moaned, arching her back.  
  
_This is not like you, Montoya.  
  
What? The voices in my head are starting to worry now?  
  
_Montoya laughed again, then closed her eyes and fell someplace between sleep and consciousness.

* * *

Penelope and Tiesilead walked into The Master's lair at the abandoned factory. She smiled at the shocked look on The Master's face when he noticed the demon behind her.  
  
"Tiesilead?" The Master said, astonished.  
  
The demon made a sort of clucking sound the Penelope didn't quite understand the tone. "Master," the demon growled. "I had heard you died."  
  
"I did," The Master said, approaching the tentacled demon. "I got better."  
  
Penelope was sure that the clucking sound was laughter. "That is good to know. Imagine my surprise when you're little girl here caught me at dinner time."  
  
The Master looked at the female vampire. "Penelope? How?"  
  
Penelope smiled at her master. "I have researched your past, master. I was always admiring you ever since I was turned. I knew you and Tiesilead go back and when I heard he was in town, I felt a reunion was in order."  
  
"This is a most pleasant surprise, my child." The Master lightly touched her chin. "I seem to be in fortunate company these days, Tiesilead. Xavier there restored me, the only of my children to still be around. And Penelope is so loyal." The Master clasped his hands together. "How is the old gang?"  
  
"I spoke to Sarloch a few years ago," Tiesilead answered. "He is doing well. Still among the living at least. Rafferty I haven't heard from in ages."  
  
The Master glanced back at Xavier and Packard, who stood over by his new throne. "Xavier," The Master said softly. "This surprise has given me an idea."

* * *

Network raised his glasses, rubbing his eyes, then placing them back on his nose. "I swear to God, Paul, I really am starting to dislike foreign companies."  
  
Paul cocked his head. "You are troubled?"  
  
Network returned his attention to his computer. "Nah. It just seems that companies from across seas want the most complicated programs. I never get an American company wanting a program like this."  
  
"Perhaps I can assist you?"  
  
"Perhaps." Network moved aside, allowing Paul to look at the monitor.  
  
"This is way more advanced than my time," Paul said, his voice sounding more hollow than normal.  
  
Network sighed, "Well, you tried, Paul. Thanks anyway."  
  
"I said it was more advanced, Nathaniel. I did not say I couldn't help you."  
  
"Oh." Network looked Paul's robotic frame over. "Yeah, I guess you were pretty advanced for your time, huh?"  
  
"You would be correct."  
  
Damien walked into the White Room. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
Network stood and walked over to one of mainframes. "Nothing. Paul is just lending me a hand with that Eastern developer's program."  
  
"Oh," Damien said. "Well, I'll go check on Montoya. She how she's doing." He turned and left, walking down the hall. He wasn't used to this downtime. It seemed that he was working nonstop since he returned from Cleveland.  
  
It took Montoya a minute to answer the door. When she did, Damien say that she was in a towel and dripping wet. "This a bad time?" he asked, casually looking away.  
  
Montoya looked down at her self. "Not really. I was just getting off..out! I was just getting out. Out of the bath."  
  
Damien didn't appear to notice. "Well, Network and Paul are working. I mean really working. Company stuff. And I thought, maybe, we could get out. Maybe go see a movie or get some coffee. You know, just get out of here for a change."  
  
Montoya glanced back into her apartment. "Sure. Uh...just let me get dried off and dressed and I'll be ready in a few, okay?"  
  
Damien's expression changed from casual to concern. "You okay, Montoya? Something wrong?"  
  
Montoya's eyes were wide. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong? Why would something be wrong?" Montoya finally realized why Damien would assume that and lightly shook her head, her dark hair brushing against her shoulders. "Sorry, Damien. I fell asleep while soaking. I'm not fully awake. But let me get dressed and I'll be ready."  
  
"Okay,' Damien agreed. "I'll meet you out front."

* * *

Montoya closed the door and let the towel fall to the ground. Her body was still dripping wet. She arched her back, stretching the muscles in her back again, then walked to her bedroom.  
  
_Going to burn some of that energy tonight, girl?  
  
Maybe. What happened to the shy girl I used to torment?  
  
I left her in the Ogrellan's mouth.  
  
Please, girl, this attitude didn't start until a few days ago.  
  
You just haven't been paying attention_.  
  
Montoya grabbed another towel and finished drying off. She quickly found the sexiest outfit she owned: a short skirt and a revealing blouse. Coupled with the sexiest bra and panties she could find, if Damien didn't make a move on her he wasn't male. Or heterosexual.  
  
She spent a few minutes brushing her hair, making it look as best as she could in the time she had. She sprayed a light mist of perfume on her and hurried out the door.  
  
Montoya saw Damien talking to Rick, the security guard for Croaton Computers, near the front door. Rick was an older man, slightly overweight. Montoya had only really seen him a few times, and only talked to him when she first met him. He seemed nice enough, but somehow, just didn't really exist to Montoya.  
  
Damien noticed her and stood up straight. Cute, Montoya thought.  
  
"Ready?" Damien asked as she walked over to him. He looked her over. "I suddenly feel very underdressed."  
  
Montoya bit her lip. "Might not be a bad thing," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Damien asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Montoya shook her head. "It was nothing. So where we headed?"  
  
Damien smiled and offered his arm to Montoya. "Ladies choice," he said, waving to Rick as they exited the building.

* * *

Xavier approached The Master, unsure if he should interrupt his conversation with his demon friend. After taking a deep breath, he figured The Master would want to an update on his task.  
  
"I have contacted the wizard J. Sarloch, master," Xavier informed him.  
  
The Master turned towards Xavier. "Very good, Xavier. And Rafferty?"  
  
"I left messages with a few of his contacts, but haven't heard anything, master."  
  
The Master turned back to Tiesilead. "So like Rafferty."  
  
Tiesilead moved his head in a way that Xavier assumed meant he was agreeing with The Master. Xavier left The Master with the demon and returned to Penelope.  
  
"Where is Packard?" he asked.  
  
"Went to 'check in' with the hunters," she answered.  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
Penelope laughed. "You don't trust me, Xavier. You don't trust Tiesilead. You don't trust anyone who has standing with The Master. You really should talk to somebody about these feelings you have."  
  
Xavier growled at Penelope which only made her laugh more. "You are young and foolish, girl, while I have served The Master loyally for decades. One day I will stand over your ashes and we will see who is laughing then." Xavier turned and stormed off.  
  
Penelope still wore her smile. "Someone is feeling a little tense."  
  
There was a bright flash, followed by fire and smoke. Xavier spun around, ready to defend his master and Penelope jumped back, startled. The Master glanced at the clearing smoke, then turned to the demon that stood at his side.  
  
"Always had to make a flashy entrance," the ancient vampire said to Tiesilead.  
  
As the smoke cleared, a figure stood in the center. He wore a cloak, with the hood up, making him look more like a Franciscan monk than a wizard. His face could barely be seen, but what could was pale and skeleton-like. Red eyes glowed from pits of blackness. He surveyed the room, his stare finally stopping on The Master and Tiesilead.  
  
"Heinrich?" the new figure asked. "Tiesilead?"  
  
"Long time, Johann," The Master said, walking towards the wizard.  
  
The wizard smiled. "I heard you were killed by the Slayer," he said. "And I just go by Sarloch now."  
  
"I told you," Tiesilead whispered to The Master.  
  
The Master ignored the demon. "You should have known that not even a Slayer could stop me for long."  
  
"Where's Rafferty? Is he here, too?" "Haven't been able to reach him," Tiesilead informed the wizard.  
  
The Master noticed Xavier and Penelope watching the three. "Come, Sarloch," he said, motioning to the younger vampires. "This is Xavier and Penelope. They are young, but very loyal."  
  
Penelope nodded her head towards the wizard. Xavier just looked at him. "I am the one who summoned you," he said.  
  
"Ah," Sarloch said. He turned to The Master. "I remember you having a rather large gang before. What has happened?"  
  
"The Slayer in that cursed Sunnydale saw to it that they were slain. Luke, Darla, The Three, all of them save for Spike and Drusilla. And from what I hear Spike went the way of Angelus."  
  
"Slayers," Sarloch spat. "Who needs them?"  
  
"They taste yummy," Tiesilead commented.  
  
"I agree," The Master said. "So, my friends, let's...catch up." 


	4. Act Two

Montoya took a small sip of her wine. The taste was smooth, cool against the warmth of her mouth. She savored the flavor for a long moment before swallowing. She smiled at Damien.  
  
"This is a very nice restaurant, Damien," she complimented her date on the choice of venue. "I think my Senior Prom in high school was the last time I went to someplace so fancy."  
  
Damien smiled back. "The owner owes me a few favors," he laughed. Montoya laughed, also. "I'm glad you like it. I haven't been here since before..."  
  
Montoya knew that the rest of the sentence was "before Cleveland" or some such. She flashed a warm smile to show she understood what he meant and took another sip of her wine. The following silence was soon broken by their waiter who set their food before them. He refilled the wine glasses before asking if they needed anything else and was on his way.  
  
"So how are things heating up between you and Network?" Damien asked before noticing the look the appeared on Montoya's face. "Unless that's none of my business. I'm sorry."  
  
Montoya wiped some food from her mouth with he napkin. "No, that's okay," she told her friend. "Truth is, I don't know what's going on there. Every time we have a conversation outside of 'work' we quickly get called back to duty."  
  
Damien smiled as wide as he could without laughing. "That's life on a hellmouth, Montoya. Jump on your opportunities when you can because tomorrow you don't know what will happen."  
  
"Hell, ten minutes from now you don't know what will happen," Montoya countered laughing.  
  
"That is true. If we make it through this dinner uninterrupted I will be surprised."

* * *

Sarloch walked around The Master's lair. "I find it hard to believe, Heinrich, that you are weak enough to allow a couple of humans to drive you from your home."  
  
The Master walked beside his old friend. "This is my home, Sarloch. And soon I will regain the power I once had. Soon, I will rip open the hellmouth and feast on the blood of those above."  
  
"Always were one for melodrama," Sarloch snorted.  
  
The Master stared long at the old wizard. "Do you think I lay it on too thick?"  
  
"No," he answered. "It fits you like a glove."  
  
The Master resumed his walk. They passed Tiesilead, crouched on a piece of machinery. "So are we going to allow these humans to interfere with all your plans or do we eat them?" the demon growled.  
  
"Interesting," The Master said. "You two should be able to take care of them with little effort."  
  
"Bah!" Sarloch spat. "I can do it myself. Just tell me where they are."  
  
The Master turned around, facing the makeshift throne he had Xavier throw together. Standing by it was Packard. The vampire smiled. "Croaton Computers," he said. "That's where they live."

* * *

Network took a drink from his mug. The bitter taste of slightly warm coffee filled his mouth, making him wrinkle his nose. "Do you ever miss coffee?" he asked Paul.  
  
"Not particularly," Paul answered. "Though I recall I was rather fond of vanilla shakes."  
  
Network laughed. "It's a shame you can't enjoy the simple things in life anymore, Paul."  
  
Paul cocked his head. "I do not understand, Nathaniel. I was led to believe nothing in life is simple."  
  
"That's very true." Network stared at his monitor. His expression changed from lighthearted to grim. "Paul?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you know about The Master's old gang?"  
  
Paul's eyes flickered as he searched his database. "I know he led an army of demons and vampires that comprised of such as The Three, Angelus, Darla..."  
  
"No," Network interrupted. "Before them. Way back when he first started out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Nathaniel. There isn't a whole lot of information available on The Master's earlier years."  
  
Network stared at the information on his monitor. "Do you have any information on a wizard named Johann Sarloch?"  
  
Again Paul's eyes flickered. "I do not."  
  
Network removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sarloch was a wizard so old there isn't a date for when he appeared. He is very powerful and very deadly. A book I stumbled across a few years ago mentioned he was in league with a young vampire by the name of Heinrich Joseph Nest."  
  
"The Master," Paul said, his voice sounding more hollow than normal. "What brings this to your attention."  
  
Network turned around to face Paul. "He just walked in our front door."

* * *

Rick approached the cloaked figure standing in front of his security desk. "Okay, buddy," the guard said. "Let's see your ID."  
  
The wizard tossed his hood back, revealing his skeleton-like features and glowing red eyes. With a wave of his hand, Rick burst into flames, his screams filling the empty lobby. Without paying any attention to the burning security guard, Sarloch hovered past the desk and towards the elevator.

* * *

Damien answered his cell phone on the third ring. Montoya watched as his face darkened as the person on the other end talked. "We're on our way," he finally said and put his phone away.  
  
"Back to work?" Montoya asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Network and Paul are in trouble," was all Damien replied.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Sarloch hovered into the hallway. He glanced down the long hall, his eyes catching a light emanating from a room near the end. Slowly he made his way to that room.  
  
The inside of the room was filled with a bright, white light. Computer equipment filled one side of the room, wires connecting to a central work station. Against the far wall was an enormous monitor. Sarloch surveyed the room, but found no signs of life.  
  
"Looking for someone?" he heard a voice say from behind him. The wizard turned around, only to have a crossbow bolt buried in his chest. Sarloch looked down and removed the bolt.

* * *

Network stared at the ghastly figure before him. With a snap, the wizard broke the bolt he a hand and waved the same hand at Network. The crossbow was ripped from his hand and hit the wall with such force that it shattered.  
  
"Um, Paul?" Network said, his voice wavering.  
  
Sarloch looked to his left just in time to see a large metallic fist crash into his face. The wizard flew back, crashing into the work station.  
  
"You need to run," Paul told Network. "I'll hold him off as long as I can."  
  
"I don't..." Network tried to say before Sarloch sprung to his feet.  
  
"RUN!" Paul's hollow voice boomed. Network took off, not taking the time to look back.

* * *

Sarloch stood before the bulky robot. "What is this?" the wizard asked himself. "Artificial life forms? Most interesting. You are the most advanced Golem I have ever seen."  
  
"My name is Paul," the robot said, raising the larger of his arms. A stream of fire shot out, engulfing the wizard in flames.  
  
Sarloch seemed unfazed by Paul's attack and walked through the fire. Paul switched from flamethrower to the built-in crossbow and launched a volley of bolts into Sarloch's chest. The wizard blocked most with magic, but a few connected, penetrating the old, taut skin beneath the cloak.  
  
The wizard pulled the bolts out of his chest and tossed them aside. "Many have tried to slay me with various weapons over the years, golem. I am beyond death now."  
  
With a wave of his hand, Sarloch ripped Paul's weapon arm from his body. Paul screamed, his voice hollow and distant. With another wave, the wizard removed Paul's other arm, forcing another mechanical scream from the robot.  
  
"Interesting," Sarloch said to himself. "This golem feels pain."  
  
"I...am...no...golem," Paul forced through the pain he felt. "I...am...a...man!"  
  
Sarloch laughed. "You are mistaken," he said. And with a final wave of his hand, the wizard blew Paul into pieces.

* * *

Damien and Montoya entered the lobby of Croaton Computers. They didn't get past the front door when they stumbled upon the smoldering corpse of Rick.  
  
"Oh, god!" Montoya screamed.  
  
Damien knelt down beside the body, not sure why he was checking to see if he was alive. "He's dead," he said, more out of shock than knowledge.  
  
"You think!" Montoya snapped. "Where's Nathan?"  
  
The elevator bell rung announcing that a car had arrived on the ground floor. Damien stood up and motioned himself in front of Montoya. He felt her put a hand on her shoulder. The elevator doors opened...  
  
...and Network burst into the lobby. "Run!" He yelled. He blew past Damien and Montoya grabbing them by the arms as he did.  
  
"What's going on?" Damien yelled. "Where's Paul?"  
  
Suddenly, the elevator exploded in metal and fire. All three hunters turned to see Sarloch rising from the elevator shaft, the fire casting a beautiful glow about him. His glowing red eyes glaring at the hunters.  
  
"I don't think he can help us anymore," Network answered. He pulled his friends arms again and the three ran out into the night.

* * *

_This isn't good, girl.  
  
Tell me something I don't now.  
_  
Montoya glanced back as she ran from Croaton Computers. The cloaked wizard was hovering, actually hovering, towards them at a rather alarming speed.  
  
"Guys?" Montoya said, her voice weak from fear.  
  
They didn't get a chance to answer. Sarloch scattered them with a blast of magical energy. Montoya landed on her back and quickly rolled over, looking around for Network and Damien.  
  
Network had knocked over the hot dog vendor's cart that was always out front of Croaton Computers and Damien had hit the side of a building. He was slowly getting to his feet while Network was trying to untangle himself from the hot dogs and condiments that covered him.  
  
_This seems familiar.  
  
What do we do?  
  
You know what to do.  
  
No.  
  
Are you serious? Where is your bad girl self now? You keep messing around like this and Damien and Nathan die._  
  
Montoya walked towards Sarloch, stopping in front of him. "I've faced worse than you, grandpa."  
  
"Montoya!" she heard Damien yell her name. "What are you doing? Run!"  
  
"Little girl," the wizard said. "You will die."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
_What is wrong with you, Montoya?  
  
I'm you. I can do this.  
  
I think not._  
  
Montoya screamed and swung at Sarloch, hitting him in the chest. He barely moved.  
  
"Is this a joke, girl?" Sarloch spat. He hit Montoya in the chest with a blast of energy that knocked her back about fifty feet into a crowd of people that were leaving a bar.  
  
"Montoya!" Network yelled, jumping to his feet and running towards the unconscious girl. He tried to wake her but couldn't. "Damien! This isn't good."  
  
Damien jumped at Sarloch, only to be sent through the air with a wave of the wizard's hand. The hunter skidded across the sidewalk on his stomach before coming to a stop next to Network and Montoya.  
  
"I think she's dead," Network said.  
  
"Good," Damien replied. "She's about to have some company."  
  
Sarloch hovered above the three hunters, glaring down at them. The people on the sidewalk fled screaming. Even more ran out of the bar, not wanting to get involved in anything that seemed strange.  
  
A ball of energy started to form between the wizard's hands. "The Master sends his regards," Sarloch said.  
  
Montoya's eyes flashed open. She pushed Network off of her, sending him sliding a good ten feet across the sidewalk. She stood up, a certain cock to her hip, and glared long and hard at Sarloch.  
  
"All right, asshole," she said. "Let's do this." 


	5. Act Three

Sarloch gathered a small amount of his mystical energy into hands. The energy swirled around, forming a bright green ball. "This will be more pain than you ever thought possible, girl," the wizard threatened.  
  
"Yeah?" Montoya asked, her voice unsure. "Looks like a big, translucent booger to me."  
  
Sarloch smiled and threw the energy ball at Montoya, hitting her square in the chest. She fell on her back, screaming and flailing her limbs about.  
  
"I told you," the wizard said as he turned his attention from the girl to the two men. "Now it is your turn."  
  
Damien muttered a quick stunning spell and hit Sarloch dead on with it. It didn't do much more than faze the wizard, knocking him back a few feet.  
  
"A sorcerer," he said, his voice hinting on interest. "How amusing."  
  
Damien stood up and looked the wizard over. "You know," he said. "Every keeps assuming that I'm a sorcerer."

"You saying you aren't?"  
  
Damien smiled and manipulated as much of his energy he could. "I'm way more powerful than that," he said before speaking the words to another spell and sending a ball of energy at Sarloch.  
  
The ball hit Sarloch in the chest and exploded around him, tendrils of red electricity enveloping his body. The wizard dropped to the ground for a moment before casting the spell off. Slowly, he stood to his feet.  
  
"I apologize, wizard," Sarloch said, giving Damien a half bow. "You are indeed much stronger than a sorcerer. But not as strong as I, I am afraid."  
  
Sarloch felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and lift him off the ground. He turned his head as much as he could, which wasn't far. Montoya looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she asked before snapping his neck with a sickening crack. Without hesitation, she dropped Sarloch's lifeless corpse to the ground.  
  
Network stood up and fixed his glasses. "You're kidding me?" he said, astonished. "Shoot him with arrows, set him on fire, hit him with magic and all it takes to kill him is breaking his neck?"  
  
"He isn't dead yet," Montoya said. She picked up the wizard's body and walked to the bar, looking at the large picture window. The few people that remained inside quickly backed away from the window. Montoya lifted Sarloch and pushed his head through the window, then quickly bringing his body down on the sharp, broken glass and decapitating him. Once again, she dropped the body.  
  
"That should do it," she said, wiping her hands off on her skirt.  
  
"Montoya," Damien said, walking towards the dark haired woman.  
  
Montoya spun around and wrapped her arms around Damien. "Hey, lover," she said before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm pumped. You want to come downstairs with me and help me relax?"  
  
Damien pushed her away. "This isn't you," he said.  
  
"Oh it's me, stud," she said. She reached her hands up to the night sky. "Free at last, free at last."  
  
Network put his hand on Montoya's shoulder. "Montoya," he tried to say before she grabbed it and snapped it at the wrist. Network screamed. Damien pushed Montoya away from his friend.  
  
"Just can't keep your hands off me, can you, Nathan?" she said loud enough for all the onlookers to hear. She turned to Damien. "And what's your deal? A hot woman throws herself in your lap and you're all not interested? What are you, gay?"  
  
"Montoya would never do this to her friends," Damien told her. "You aren't her." Montoya laughed. "Oh, I am her, Damien. I'm the her she was so scared of. You remember me, don't you?"  
  
Damien just glared. He cast an eye to Network. "You okay, Nate?" he asked.  
  
"She broke my wrist," he muttered, painfully.  
  
"You're lucky," Damien said. "This is the Montoya I told you about. The one who helped us beat The Shadowed Man."  
  
Montoya started to sway her hips and it took Damien a minute before he realized that she was dancing. "Damien," she said, a soft melody to her voice. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Not really," he answered.  
  
Montoya straightened right back up. "You should be," she said before grabbing a female bystander and throwing her at Damien.  
  
Damien caught the woman, but before he could put her down, Montoya had fled into the night.  
  
"There's...nothing we can do now, Damien," Network muttered. "Let's get inside."  
  
"She's dangerous, Nate," Damien said. "She'll kill."  
  
Network nodded to the body of Sarloch. "I'm aware. But we best see how Paul is."

* * *

Xavier knelt before The Master. "I'm sorry to bring you bad news, master, but the wizard had fallen."  
  
"What?" The Master shouted, springing to his feet. "How? He was the strongest wizard I have ever known."  
  
"The girl, master. She killed him."  
  
The Master turned to Packard. "Is she a Slayer?" he demanded.  
  
Packard shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. Damien made no reference to a Slayer here in New Roanoke, and he does enough damage by himself."  
  
Tiesilead approached Xavier. "What happened to this girl?" the demon growled.  
  
"She fought with her allies and ran off," was the answer.  
  
"Fought with her allies?" The Master asked, curiosity filling his voice.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Penelope said, "This is most interesting, master. Perhaps we can set her against them?"  
  
The Master looked at his beautiful servant and offered a small smile. "Yes," he said, dragging the word out. "Yes, Penelope. I like the way you think."  
  
"I'm not so sure, master," Xavier spoke up. "She was strong enough to kill Sarloch. What if she attacks us?"  
  
Packard nodded in agreement. "I'm with him."  
  
"Then I will eat her," Tiesilead said.

* * *

Network looked the White Room over. Parts of Paul were scattered everywhere. His workstation was all but destroyed. It was going to take time to fix this.  
  
"Good thing we downloaded all the information out of his memory," Damien said, bending down to pick Paul's head up.  
  
Paul's eyes flickered on. "You do...not...have...it all," a voice that was more mechanical than normal emanated from Paul's speaker slits.  
  
Damien dropped the head as he jumped back.  
  
"Paul?" Nathan exclaimed. "You're alive?"  
  
"I am...not...dead," Paul confirmed. "Energy...draining."  
  
Network said, "Of course! Damien, grab Paul's head and bring it over by my workstation."  
  
Damien bent down and retrieved the robot's head again. "I never thought I would ever hear a statement like that, Nate."  
  
Damien set Paul's head on the workstation and Network brought two large cords over. He flipped Paul's head upside down and after a few moments of trial and error, found where he needed to put the cords.  
  
"Thank you,' Paul said. His voice sounded more artificial now, almost like an actual robot talking.  
  
"I'll set something a bit more comfortable up when I get a moment," Network promised. "I do not require comfort," Paul said. "But thank you for your consideration."  
  
"What happened?" Damien asked. "How are you still alive?"  
  
Paul's eyes flickered for a long time before he spoke again. "Designate: Johann Sarloch destroyed my body using mystical forces. My memory could still function on the emergency generators that were installed at my creation. However, had you arrived any later I fear that you may have been too late."  
  
"But your soul?" Network asked.  
  
"Designate: Dr. Paul Carson's soul is integrated into the life-support of this unit."  
  
"I don't like this," Network said to Damien. "He's starting to sound more like a robot and less like a person."  
  
Damien said, "Probably has something to do with the fact that his body was blown to bits."  
  
"I have to fix him."  
  
"You aren't doing anything until we get your arm fixed, and the police will be here soon. I'm surprised it's been this long already."  
  
'What are we going to tell them about Montoya?" Network asked.  
  
"You let me handle that. All they need to know about what happened is Sarloch attacked us and tried to kill us."  
  
"That'll be hard to explain, also."  
  
"Make something up. I'm going to go look for Montoya."

* * *

The officer bounced off the roof of his squad car and landed on his stomach on the ground. The dark haired woman that attacked him walked around the car and bent down next to him.  
  
"Oh," she teased. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"You should finish him," a female voice said from down an alley. Montoya turned around and saw a woman approach her. "They're more trouble then their worth."  
  
Montoya laughed. "You must be a vampire," she said. "Now why would I want to kill Mr. Gun-and-a-badge here?"  
  
"I meant Damien and his friends," the vampire said.  
  
Montoya stood up and leaned against the squad car. "Well this just gets more interesting, doesn't it? Who are you?"  
  
"Penelope," the vampire said. "I work for The Master."  
  
"I figured. Is this where you try to turn me against my quote-on-quote 'friends'?"  
  
Penelope looked a little shocked but she quickly recovered. "That was the plan, but I can see you are way smarter than that."  
  
"Yeah," Montoya said. "I am. Thing is, I would just rather kill you. Make's for a better time."  
  
Penelope saw her opening. "You're welcome to try after you take care of Damien, Nathan, and that robot."  
  
"I think the robot is already done," Montoya informed the vampire. "Your buddy the big, bad, wizard, he was your buddy right? Well, anyway, I'm sure he took care of Paul."  
  
"Paul? You named your robot Paul? Cute. Was that like an ex-boyfriend or something?"  
  
Montoya picked up a broken piece of wood and approached Penelope. "Oh no. He had a soul. Was a doctor of some sort once."  
  
Penelope smirked. "You don't say."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So you going to stake me with that?" the vampire asked.  
  
"Nah," Montoya said. "You're far to amusing."  
  
"Then what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Kill your friend."  
  
Penelope looked confused, and then shocked when Montoya spun around and threw the makeshift stake into a dark corner of the alley. There was a short scream and then Xavier stepped into what light there was from the streetlight before exploding into dust.  
  
Penelope eyes were wide for a moment. Then they narrowed. "Thank god! You know, I was ready to stake him myself?"  
  
"Is that so?" "Yeah. But he was the one who brought The Master back so I figured it wouldn't be in my best interest."  
  
Montoya walked away from the vampire. "You're smart for a vampire, Penelope. Hopefully you're smart enough to know that I am going to kill your master and all who are with him."  
  
"Why? I mean, you beat up on your friends. Why come after the other side?"  
  
Montoya turned back towards Penelope. A large smile appeared on her face. "It isn't about sides, Penelope. It's about fun. And I'm going to have all the fun I can handle."

* * *

"So would you mind telling me what happened here?" the officer asked Network, notebook in hand.  
  
Network looked around and thought hard. "Well, you see," he started. "That guy laying there is, well, dead, and..."  
  
"Looks like he's been dead for a while," the officer interrupted.  
  
Network stared at the officer for a moment. Then looked at the cast on his arm. "Yeah. He's a corpse. I thought it'd be funny to scare a friend of ours and used a corpse to do it. Things got a little out of control and well, it was an accident about the window and the head. I'll be more than glad to pay for it."  
  
The police officer looked up from his notebook. "What about the girl who broke your arm?"  
  
"Oh she didn't break it!" Network jumped up. "I mean, it was already broken, my wrist, and when I went to tell her it was a joke and try and calm her down she accidently grabbed it and it...it snapped again."  
  
"And the lady who was thrown by this friend of yours?"  
  
"Pushed is more like it. My friend was trying to run because she was a little upset and pushed through the crowd. It could be the girl was surprised and lost her footing."  
  
"So how do you explain the dead guy in your lobby?"

* * *

Damien walked into the White Room and sat on the floor.  
  
"No sign of Montoya?" Network asked.  
  
Damien shook his head. "I have a cop who saw a woman walking on Kingsbury Street who looked like she was in a fight and stopped to offer help, but she sort of knocked him out."  
  
"Sounds like our girl."  
  
"Yeah," Damien sighed. "How did the police thing go?"  
  
"Well not only do I have to pay for the window Montoya broke, but also a ticket for disturbing the peace and I also have to go to court for grave robbing." Damien raised an eyebrow at Network. "Don't ask."  
  
"And Rick?" Damien asked.  
  
"An explosion in the elevator. Investigators are going to look into it."  
  
Damien put his head between his legs. "I'll miss him, Nate. Rick was a good man."  
  
"Yes, he was. I'll see to it that his wife is taken care of and his son's college is paid for."  
  
Damien said, "We can't keep putting innocent people in the way of this."  
  
"Damien," Network turned to face his friend. "They all are. They just don't know it.

* * *

"Xavier was a fool," Penelope said.  
  
The Master looked his servant over. "He was the one who brought me back. Where would you be without him?"  
  
"Master, he would only hinder you. I can serve you much better than he ever did, you know this."  
  
"You presume to tell me what I know, little one?" The Master's voice raged.  
  
"Always were so full of yourself," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Tiesilead growled, "Who's there."  
  
A man emerged from the shadows. His hair was long and so crimson that it appeared to be black, and it was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was very pale, but he was also very attractive, save for the large and very noticeable scar that cut over his left eye in a starburst shape. Where his eye should be was now just a gaping hole. His clothes looked European, but with a modern-punk flare. He walked with a cane but it was obvious that he didn't need it. His youth was permanent, and he had no limp.  
  
"Come now," the man said with a slight European accent as he walked towards The Master. "Please don't tell me that you forgot your ole pal Rafferty."  
  
THE END


End file.
